


Как жить долго и счастливо

by jamie_lee



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Жены</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как жить долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> для Жены

В медицинском отсеке сегодня было холодно - судя по всему, раздраженно решил МакКой, мистер Скотти в очередной раз решил усовершенствовать что-то в системе корабля, лишив некоторые зоны обогревания.  
Просто очаровательно, как сказал бы Спок, будь он... Ну да ладно.  
Это русский мальчишка, Чехов, пришедший для осмотра - "странная сыпь, доктор" - похоже, мерз без кофты и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда холодные пальцы касались спины.  
\- Чехов, ты можешь сидеть спокойно? - МакКой едва подавил в себе желание закатить глаза, когда мальчишка резко выпрямился, словно рядовой на посту. - Я должен понять, что у тебя. Но если ты против, я могу просто опробовать на тебе несколько лекарств. Какое-нибудь да поможет. А вот побочные эффекты лечить будет уже легче.  
\- Я не против! - Павел повернулся к нему, чтобы, покачав головой, усилить свои слова, но, поймав убийственный взгляд МакКоя, прикусил губу и опять сел ровно. - Простите. Это просто только говорят, что в России холодно, на самом деле мы тоже мерзнем и...  
\- Я знаю, - МакКой фыркнул. - Я, конечно, простой сельский доктор, но если ты считаешь, что корабельный врач необразован.. Не дергайся.  
\- Я не считаю.  
\- Это замечательно. Что ты сегодня ел?  
\- Я пропустил стандартный обед и...  
\- Конкретнее.  
\- Сулу угостил меня каким-то национальным лакомством.  
\- Что ж, все очень банально - пищевая аллергия. Чехов, напомни мне, сколько тебе лет?  
\- Семнадцать, - неуверенно ответил тот, решившись повернуться. В этот момент МакКой вколол ему в шею гипоспрей.   
\- Семнадцать лет, а ты все еще тащишь в рот всякую гадость. Боже, я врач, а не нянька для детишек. Будь добр, питайся тем, что способен опознать. Свободен.  
Чехов сконфуженно натянул на себя униформу, все еще сидя на койке, и зачем-то решил сообщить стоящему к нему спиной доктору свои мысли:  
\- Я не ребенок, - МакКой на это ничего не ответил, лишь хмыкнув. - Иначе бы меня просто не назначили на Энтерпрайз.  
\- Мальчик, можно быть сколь угодно гением в науке и совершеннейшим профаном в жизни. Подымай свою замерзшую задницу и иди в свою каюту отогреваться, подальше от злобного врача. В тебе присутствует хоть какой-то инстинкт самосохранения?  
\- Но я вовсе не считаю вас злобным.  
\- Чехов, еще немного, и я буду рыдать от счастья. Одевайся, пока не промерз насквозь, иначе тебе придется приходить ко мне уже за лекарством от простуды.  
\- Хорошо, - мальчишка выпрямился и неожиданно ярко улыбнулся. - Спасибо.  
\- Иди давай.  
МакКой дождался, пока за Чеховым закроется дверь, и покачал головой - этот ребенок все же не уставал поражать своим жизнерадостностью. И определенной долей глупости - при том, что являлся в какой-то степени гением. Интересно, это являлось чертой всех русских, или только одного конкретно взятого Чехова?  
Впрочем, неважно, решил Боунз и пододвинул к себе расписание плановых осмотров, весело хмыкнув - похоже, Джим надеялся пропустить свою очередь. Что ж, блаженен верующий.

* * *

Чехов выглядел виноватым. А еще - простуженным.  
\- Какого черта, Чехов? - МакКой хотел добавить еще что-нибудь грубое, видит Бог, хотел, но несчастный вид парня отбил всякое желание сказать очередную колкость и заставил прикусить язык. - Садись.  
Чехов шмыгнул покрасневшим носом, и, обреченно вздохнув, уселся на кушетке. Вид у него был такой виноватый, что МакКой почувствовал себя самой последней скотиной, обижающей щенка.  
Да - пожалуй, щенок лучшее определение, которое можно дать мальчишке - большие голубые глаза и широкая дружелюбная улыбка, весь словно излучающий желание помочь. Осталось только потрепать его по голове и дать кость.  
Такого невозможно обидеть - самого потом совесть загрызет.  
\- Не волнуйся, я тебя не укушу. Сиди прямо, колоть тоже ничего не буду.  
\- Я не хотел отвлекать вас, доктор, но капитан приказал явиться в лазарет, - Чехов говорил тихо, отчего самоопределение МакКоя как сволочи с каждой секундой росло в геометрической прогрессии. - Я не хотел простуживаться.  
\- Еще бы ты хотел, - Боунз хмыкнул и, не сдержавшись, потрепал его по волосам.  
(отлично, теперь ты можешь подарить ему косточку и сказать "Хороший мальчик!")  
У него оказались очень мягкие волосы, гораздо мягче, чем у самого МакКоя. Он не был уверен, но, возможно, они были даже мягче, чем у Мириам. - Обыкновенная простуда. Несколько таблеток - и завтра снова будешь радоваться жизни. И нет, ты мне не мешаешь.  
Чехов посмотрел на него с некой долей недоверия, но, увидев, что доктор почти усмехается, расплылся в широкой, счастливой улыбке - пожалуй, последний раз МакКой видел столько радости в глазах у Джима, когда тот, официально назначенный Звездным Флотом, уселся на капитанское кресло.  
Боунз закатил глаза:  
\- Будь добр, убери это восхищенное выражение со своего лица.  
\- Слушаюсь, доктор, - Чехов старался выглядеть серьезным, хотя губы его сами по себе разъезжались в широкой улыбке. - Просто вы очень хороший человек.  
\- Чехов, ты сильно ошибаешься, - МакКой ухмыльнулся в ответ на вопросительно поднятые брови. - Я просто ужасен.  
\- Я так не думаю, - Чехов посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно и задумчиво. - Я считаю, что вы замечательный человек.  
Боунз мог поклясться, что мальчишка немного покраснел, самую малость - и потому на всякий случай приложил ко лбу Чехова ладонь, чтобы проверить температуру. Жара не было, но он покраснел еще сильнее.  
\- В общем, Чехов, это тебе, - он протянул горку антибиотиков в пластмассовом стаканчике. - Две сейчас, две перед сном. Наутро должен быть здоров. Если не полегчает, будем считать это особо тяжелым и интересным случаем.  
\- Хорошо, - Чехов встал с кушетки. - Спасибо, доктор.  
\- Сочтемся, мальчик. Пей побольше жидкости.

* * *

\- Почему меня должен сопровождать Спок? - Джим недовольно бурчал под нос и меньше всего походил сейчас на капитана корабля. - Как будто я не могу справиться сам.  
\- Ты в прошлый раз отлично так справился, особенно отличился, когда местная царственная персона решила, что ты намерен на ней жениться.  
\- Это был единичный случай, - Кирк поморщился воспоминаниям. - Я больше так неосмотрительно себя не поведу.  
\- Не поведешь, потому что за тобой будет следить мистер первый помощник, - Боунз ухмыльнулся. - Признай, ты просто не можешь не вляпаться в очередные приключения.  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе следить за языком, - вяло огрызнулся Джим. - В конце концов, я капитан.  
\- Да, но ты не на смене. Так что тебе придется меня терпеть.  
\- Так, сейчас я тебе докажу, кто из нас прав, - Кирк оглядел мостик в поисках подходящего, по его мнению, человека на роль рефери. - Чехов!  
\- Да, капитан? - энсин мгновенно повернулся к ним, ожидая приказа - ни дать ни взять, первый ученик кафедры.  
\- Энсин Чехов, - торжественно начал Кирк. - Вы согласны с тем, что ваш капитан способен провести один вечер, не ввязавшись в очередную авантюру?  
Чехов на мгновение задумался, прежде чем осторожно ответить:  
\- Да?..  
\- Он тебе так не ответит, - МакКой выразительно фыркнул. - Он же тебя боготворит.  
\- Чехов, поставим вопрос по-другому. Насколько компетентным вы считаете мнение Боунза в вопросе, который мы только что обсуждали?  
\- Эм... - Чехов запнулся, но продолжил, все так же неуверенно. - Достаточно компетентным?..  
\- Чехов, ты не должен с ним соглашаться! Точнее, с нами двумя сразу.  
\- Ладно, отстань от парня, - Боунз усмехнулся, глядя на окончательно растерявшегося русского. - Он не хочет идти против кого-то из нас. Потому будем считать, что прав я - не зря же в данном вопросе мы со Споком проявили редкое единогласие.

* * *

Мисс Чапел застыла у двери, уставившись на зашедшего в каюту Спока. И, пожалуй, забыла о том, что у нее были свои дела.  
\- Мисс Чапел, - МакКой быстро пробежал по списку анализов, которые необходимо было сдать каждому члену экипажа. - Принесите, пожалуйста, вакцину V-22, я протестирую ее, когда закончу с мистером Споком.  
Однако, было похоже, что его замечание осталось незамеченным девушкой, которая все так же восхищенно наблюдала за ними - если не считать, конечно, того, что на щеках ее расцвел поистине яркий румянец.  
\- Кристина, - МакКой вопросительно поднял брови, когда она перевела затуманенный взгляд непосредственно на него. - Как насчет вакцины?  
Эти взгляды и румянец определенно вызывали у него какие-то неправильные ассоциации.  
\- Да, конечно, доктор МакКой, - Кристина бросила на Спока еще один томный взгляд из-под густых черных ресниц  
(слава Богам, это действие не вызывало в его памяти отсылок ни к кому определенно взятому)  
и скрылась в коридоре, чуть покачивая бедрами.  
Мистер Гоблин, похоже, не счел нужным комментировать происходящее.

* * *

Чехов на полной скорости врезался в МакКоя, выходившего из медицинского крыла.  
\- Тише, парень, тише. Ты ничего не делаешь в полсилы, так?  
\- Я, - Чехов согнулся едва ли не пополам, чтобы отдышаться. - Я за вами, доктор. Капитан сказал мне сбегать и привести вас на мостик.  
\- Если Джим сказал "бежать", он вовсе не выражался буквально, Чехов.  
\- Да, наверное, - на лице парня вновь вспыхнула широкая улыбка, и МакКой поймал себя на мысли о том, что русский гений вполне милый для мальчишки. Даже очень милый. Мысль была сразу же отвергнута, как противоречащая всякой морали.  
\- Значит, обратно мы с тобой пойдем медленно, согласен?  
Чехов энергично кивнул, и они неспешно двинулись к мостику. МакКой краем глаза наблюдал за идущим рядом мальчишкой, размышляя о том, о чем, несомненно, размышлять не стоило.  
Например, акцент энсина, который с первого раза отказываются воспринимать даже компьютеризированные системы, делал его каким-то беззащитным и притягательным.  
Это было довольно непривычно - размышлять о сексуальности мальчишки, идущего рядом и широко улыбающегося своим мыслям. Это было не просто "непривычно", это было просто неприлично, попахивало мало того, что педерастией, так еще и педофилией. Просто восхитительно.  
Но дело в том, что Чехов действительно был очень привлекателен для парня.  
МакКой покосился на безмятежно улыбающегося мальчишку и вопросительно поднял брови - тот смотрел на него.  
И, будь он проклят, на этот раз Чехов действительно покраснел - отвел взгляд и деланно внимательно уставился на свои ноги, однако же, чтобы через десяток секунд вновь посмотреть на Боунза, все так же рассматривающего его.  
Что там Боунз вчера говорил про ассоциации?  
\- Мне кажется, это плохая идея, Чехов.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы.  
\- Думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, Павел, - МакКой, честно говоря, не был до конца уверен в том, что происходило, и разговор, судя по всему, балансировал на тонкой и довольно острой леске. - Тебе не кажется, что парня твоего возраста должна больше прельщать компания одногодок, чем старого корабельного врача?  
\- Вы не старый, - МакКой ждал продолжения мысли, но Чехов молча пропустил его в турболифт и зашел следом.  
\- Ладно, оставим все как есть, - МакКой скептически посмотрел на энсина. - Думаю, мы просто немного не так оценили происходящее.  
\- Возможно, но это не отрицает того, что ваше общество мне нравится, - Чехов запнулся, немного покраснел и глубоко вздохнул, как пловец перед опасным прыжком. МакКой обреченно почувствовал, что сейчас подтвердится то, чему лучше бы оставаться под вопросом, и, черт возьми, это ведь именно он начал весь этот разговор. - Но это никак не отрицает того, что мне также нравитесь и вы. Что с этим делать - решать только вам.  
Двери раскрылись, и Чехов вышел первым, не дожидаясь реакции доктора.  
Черт возьми, ошарашено подумал тот, ведь парень точно подсчитал, когда следует сказать то, что он только что сказал, чтобы не успеть услышать что-либо в ответ.  
Чертов юный гений, чтоб его, и что теперь МакКою делать с влюбленным гиперактивным подростком? Пусть даже и таким привлекательным, как русский навигатор.  
Вернее, тем более таким привлекательным.  
Подобные мысли вызывали стойкое желание побиться о какую-нибудь стену лбом, но Леонард МакКой в жизни не причинил бы себе вреда, потому он решил отыграться на вызвавшем его на мостик капитане.  
Ведь если бы Джим не послал Чехова, все могло сложиться совершеннейшим образом иначе.

* * *

Чехов довольно нервно отбивал пальцами на правом колене незамысловатый ритм, рассматривая геометрические узоры на стене и, похоже, не заметил МакКоя, вошедшего в столовую.  
Боунз, честно говоря, хотел пройти мимо, поддерживая негласное соглашение о нейтралитете, но решительно двинулся к мальчишке.  
Тот выглядел немного растерянным, волосы его были растрепаны еще сильнее, а самое главное - он хмурился.  
Едва заметно, да. Но в отношении солнечного Чехова это было сродни...в общем, сродни чему-то плохому.  
\- Добрый день, - МакКой с шумом уронил на стол поднос и уселся рядом. - Почему не отдыхаешь со всеми?  
Отдыхать со всеми - это на планете, где они остановились на плановый ремонт корабля, который по каким-то известным лишь ему причинам затребовал Скотти, а Джим, то ли решивший развлечься, пока выдается редкая возможность, то ли беспокоясь за состояние Серебряной Леди, выдал свое благословление.  
МакКой решил, что еще на день задержится на борту, чтобы проверить медикаменты, и после -быть может - присоединится к остальным.  
Чехов дернулся от неожиданности, но почти сразу же взял себя в руки:  
\- Я был на смене, доктор.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Не очень хочется, - Чехов неожиданно широко улыбнулся ему, и Боунз почувствовал, как что-то важное в системе ценностей со щелчком встало на место. - В конце концов, вы же тоже на корабле.  
\- Да, - МакКой отпил из чашки кофе и усмехнулся. - Я тоже здесь.  
Чехов выглядел привлекательно, МакКой уже не находил ни аргументов, ни бурбона , чтобы спорить с обезумевшим подсознанием, и, в конце концов, решил, что это дело неблагодарное.  
Потому что теперь он был с ним согласен - потому что, оказывается, достаточно было увидеть мальчишку, чтобы настроение, всю неделю стабильно находившееся в пределах нуля поднялось до обычного уровня и, возможно, даже выше.  
\- Но я все равно считаю твой выбор неправильным, - Чехов пожал плечами и подцепил на вилку кусок мяса. - Овощи, кстати, на тарелку кладутся вовсе не для красоты.  
\- Я знаю, в смысле, про овощи знаю. А в остальном - я полагаюсь на собственные решения.  
\- Странные, надо сказать, решения.  
\- Так вышло.  
\- Что ж, этот аргумент не может быть опровергнут никем, кроме тебя, - МакКой усмехнулся в ответ на вопросительно поднятые брови. - Но это, между прочим, противоречит любым правилам этики и морали.  
\- Для меня - нет.  
\- Это в тебе просто кипит подростковые гормоны.  
\- Несколькими неделями раньше вы называли меня ребенком, теперь - подростком. Мне считать это...комплиментом?  
\- Как пожелаешь, - МакКой не сдержался и проворчал: - И ешь свои овощи.  
Чехов улыбнулся этой своей яркой улыбкой и вернулся к порции.  
Боунз медленно пил кофе - он оказался весьма горьким, следует заметить - и наблюдал за парнем. Тот, в свою очередь, делал вид, что столь пристальное внимание ему ничуть не мешает.  
\- Доктор, - Чехов так и не поднял взгляда, когда потянулся за кружкой с чаем. - Вы будете против, если я зайду к вам?  
МакКой мог сделать вид, что не понял суть вопроса и ответить, что лазарет работает круглосуточно, мог просто сказать "нет", мог промолчать. Наверное, что-то вроде этого и ждал от него мальчишка - вопрос был задан скорее для того, чтобы прозвучать, а не для того, чтобы на него ответили.  
\- Да, конечно, - МакКой поморщился и отставил чашку подальше. - Все же кофе сегодня на редкость гадкий.

* * *

К концу дня МакКой сделал все, что планировал на сегодня и страдальчески распрямил затекшие плечи - спасибо, господу за то, что он придумал медсестер, которым можно спихнуть особо нудные бумаги.  
По крайней мере, работа отвлекала от других, менее приличных мыслях, которые время от времени закрадывались в голову, неприятно царапая сознание виной, но все равно оставляли после себя приятный, немного дурманящий осадок.  
В дверь осторожно постучали.  
\- Войдите, - МакКой повернулся к Чехову, застывшему у двери. - Ты собираешься стоять там?  
\- Я сейчас, только соберу себя вместе... - Чехов нервно улыбнулся и сглотнул, отчего кадык на его шее двинулся вверх-вниз. - Это как в истории про собаку, бегавшей за машинами.  
\- И что же с собакой?.. - МакКой оперся рукой о стол, рассматривая энсина. Раньше, при других обстоятельствах, они оказывались гораздо ближе, но сейчас, когда между ними было отмерен метр пространства, едва ли не искрящегося от напряжения, ощущения присутствия другого человека обострились буквально до предела.  
\- Она догнала машину, но не знала, что с ней после этого делать.  
\- Хм... - МакКой сделал вид, что задумался над его словами. - Хочешь, чтобы я объяснил тебе, что надо делать?  
\- Нет! - Чехов вспыхнул, и, видимо, закусил щеку изнутри. - В смысле, я знаю. То есть, я имел в виду другое...  
МакКой сумел продержаться еще пару секунд, прежде чем расхохотаться, и, будь он проклят, этот мальчишка просто великолепен в своей доверчивости. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что Чехов не обидится и не уйдет - хотя, наверное, следовало бы надеяться именно на это.  
Чехов не ушел - наоборот, каким-то автоматическим движением защелкнул дверь, словно отрезая пути для отступления, подошел ближе и остановился перед Боунзом, зачарованно глядя на него:  
\- Я первый раз слышу, как вы смеетесь. Не улыбаетесь, а смеетесь. Это... Вы очень красивый.  
\- Чехов, - МакКой пару раз вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и потянул парня за руку на себя. - Есть такое негласное правило - обращаться в таких ситуациях на "ты".  
\- Хорошо, - Чехов стоял между его коленей, протянув руку к его волосам, но не решаясь дотронуться. - Мне можно попросить?  
\- В разумных пределах - капитанское кресло, увы, тебе точно нельзя, - МакКой ухмыльнулся, и Чехов ответил солнечной улыбкой, которая, как оказалось, могла сводить с ума, но уже спустя секунду вновь был очень серьезен.  
\- Если нельзя получить кресло, можно поцеловать...тебя?  
\- Да.  
И тогда Чехов нагнулся к МакКою и осторожно коснулся его губ своими - это было похоже на поцелуй-просьбу, поцелуй-вопрос и поцелуй-разрешение.  
Едва ощутимо, несмело - но так, что где-то в животе все свернулось в тугой узел желания.  
Прижать - так, чтобы, под ребрами было щекотно от бьющегося рядом сердца; обнять - так, что утыкаться носом в непослушную кучерявую макушку; затрахать до состояния полного беспамятства; сохранить для себя и спрятать от всего, что может причинить ему вред.  
\- Я действительно считаю тебя сексуальным, - Чехов прошептал это едва слышно, так, что губы его задевали губы МакКоя - почти неощутимо, почти незаметно. Но этого оказалось достаточно - он потянул Чехова на себя, и, когда тот упал неловко на его колени, положил руку мальчишке на затылок, властно и немного грубо притянув к себе.  
Губы Чехова оказались мягкими, нежными, сминающимися под жадными движениями его рта и языка. МакКой целовал его голодно, жестко, задыхаясь, притягивая к себе как можно ближе - настоящее падение в безумие, которое просто сводило с ума.  
Чехов же целовался не очень умело, но со всем пылом своего возраста, запустив в волосы МакКоя подрагивающие пальцы и тяжело дыша.  
Боунз оттянул ворот желтой форменной рубахи и жадно прижался ртом к доверчиво подставленной шее - чуть сжал кожу, слушая хриплое дыхание Чехова над самым ухом, провел губами вниз, до неожиданно выделяющейся ключицы. Павел сжимал его плечи, и бездумно целовал куда-то в висок, закрыв глаза, и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Боунз касался особо чувствительных мест горячими шершавыми ладонями.  
МакКой отстранился от него, поцеловав в правый уголок губ, и потянул рубаху вверх, сняв через голову, отбросил, не глядя, в сторону.  
Провел пальцами по шее, мальчишечьим еще совсем плечам и прижал ухо к ребяческой, гладкой груди:  
\- У тебя просто бешено стучит сердце, - сообщил он хриплым голосом, ощущая, как желание просто сводит его с ума. Чуть повернул голову и прижался губами куда-то чуть ниже левого соска, легко поцеловал и провел языком вверх, по груди, к ключице, вернулся к соску и чуть прикусил его.  
Пальцы Чехова на шее вздрогнули, когда МакКой чуть сжал его член через штаны.  
\- Павел, - МакКой обхватил его лицо в ладони, заставив парня смотреть ему прямо в лицо. - Подумай хорошенько. Если ты еще раз ерзнешь у меня на коленях, я уже не остановлюсь. Ты этого хочешь?  
Глаза Чехова - огромные, с расширившимися от желания зрачками, лихорадочно блестели, губы, припухшие от поцелуев, двигались, когда он пытался найти слова, чтобы ответить.  
Красив, насколько же он красив и хрупок - не женской привлекательностью, а какой-то особой, не поддающейся простым объяснениям.  
МакКой провел пальцем по его скуле, чуть нажал на нижнюю губу и подавил в себе желание снова поцеловать, просто не давая никакого шанса сказать "нет". Он не хотел слышать отказа - не сейчас, когда мальчишка вот так доверчиво прижимается к нему, когда он в его руках, а по виску стекает капля пота, чтобы скользнуть по шее вниз.  
\- Я хочу, - Чехов закрыл глаза и поцеловал его в скулу, слепо провел губами по щеке. - Я очень, очень хочу тебя.  
МакКой сжал его подбородок и жадно поцеловал, а после рывком поставил на ноги и поднялся вслед за ним, подталкивая к кровати, стоящей позади - буквально полтора шага, непростительно долгий путь, и вот уже под колени Чехова упиралась постель. МакКой отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы успеть стащить с себя водолазку, и прижался уже голой кожей.  
Пальцы Чехова на мгновение замерли на ремне МакКоя, но он все же расстегнул застежку и потянул замок ширинки вниз, не решаясь, однако, сделать следующий шаг.  
МакКой нетерпеливо укусил его за шею, ближе к плечу, слева - похоже, это станет его любимым местом - и принялся стаскивать штаны Чехова. Боунз немного спешил, потому получилось не сразу, и он раздраженно выругался, притягивая Чехова еще ближе.  
Штаны спустились, застряв где-то на уровне острых коленей, но МакКой толкнул мальчишку на кровать и, потянув за штанины, рывками стащил их - они присоединись к куче одежды, уже лежащей на полу. Через пару секунд там же оказались и брюки самого МакКоя.  
Кожа Чехова на ощупь была сухой и горячей, а на вкус - соленой.  
МакКой начал с шеи - грубые поцелуи, похожие на укусы он чередовал с осторожными, едва ощутимыми прикосновениями, затем осторожно прикусил кадык, провел языком до впадины над ключицей, чуть покусывая, прошелся дорожкой мокрых поцелуев по груди, одновременно с этим цепляя синие плавки и стаскивая их.  
Возбужденный член ткнулся в ладонь, а Чехов закрыл глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу - Боунз подумал мимоходом, что, если бы парень уже не покраснел, то сейчас бы он точно покрылся ярким румянцем.  
\- Тшш, - он потянулся за смазкой, лежавшей на тумбочке, и поцеловал Чехова, ртом словив первый полувсхлип. - Потерпи.  
Мальчишка цеплялся за него, стискивал его плечи, стараясь успокоиться, и судорожно выдыхал сквозь крепко сжатые зубы.  
\- Павел, - Боунз нависал над ним, опираясь на локти. - Смотри на меня, слышишь?  
Тот с трудом сфокусировал взгляд и зашипел, когда МакКой стал входить, осторожно, сдерживая себя, чтобы не подмять Чехова и не начать вбиваться в такое худое, жаркое и желанное тело.  
\- Смотри на меня, - МакКой держал его лицо в ладонях, покрывая быстрыми поцелуями-касаниями щеки, нос, губы, подбородок, виски, зашептал на ухо, облизнув мочку. - Сосредоточься на мне, так?  
Чехов закивал, и глухо застонал в плечо МакКоя, когда язык того скользнул ему в ухо.  
Боунз начал двигаться медленно, осторожно, постепенно ускоряя ритм, и уже спустя пару минут вколачивался в тело Чехова, притягивая его к себе за бедра, а тот глухо стонал, издавая какие-то нелепые и очаровательные всхлипы, от которых голову сносило окончательно, извивался, стараясь получить больше, и терся членом о его живот.  
Почувствовав, что еще немного, и он кончит, МакКой остановился - стоило признать, далось ему это с большим трудом - и усмехнулся, когда Чехов нетерпеливо повел бедрами.  
Боунз поцеловал его в шею, лениво провел губами линию скулы и требовательно впился в губы, которые сразу же податливо раскрылись навстречу ему. Одновременно с этим он вновь начал двигаться.  
Так, ловя стоны Чехова ртом, МакКой с силой толкался в худые бедра, и это было восхитительно жарко, восхитительно тесно и просто охренительно, а потом не осталось слов, чтобы описать все то, что он чувствовал.  
Пары поглаживаний для Чехова оказалось достаточным - он кончил вслед за МакКойем, прижимаясь всем телом и широко распахнув глаза, выдохнул что-то неразборчивое и спрятал пылающее лицо на его плече.  
Следующие несколько минут они просто молчали, МакКой часто дышал и лежал головой на груди мальчишки, слушая, как дико бьется его сердце.  
Чехов рассеянно пропускал волосы доктора сквозь пальцы и пытался выравнить сбившееся дыхание.  
\- Теперь, когда уже я соберу себя, - выдохнул МакКой и поцеловал впалый живот, - мы пойдем в душ и будем спать. Потому что ты меня вымотал.  
\- Я не хотел, - Чехов выглядел необыкновенно сонным и лениво улыбался.  
\- О нет, хотел. И прекрати ухмыляться.  
\- Слушаюсь, - Чехов все еще не мог удержать улыбки, на которую МакКой закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал.

* * *

Чехов проснулся в одиночестве и некоторое время растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить, где находится.  
Вставать не хотелось совершенно, воздух в каюте холодил обнаженную кожу, и Павел зябко передернул плечами; под одеялом же, напротив, было тепло и уютно, подушка, в которую он уткнулся носом, неуловимо пахла доктором Боунзом.  
Наверное, ему следовало встать, отыскать свои вещи в сваленной на полу куче и пойти в свою каюту - следуя негласному этикету секса, чтобы не вызывать у любовника трудностей.  
Любовника, боже. Чехов накрыл голову подушкой.  
Было забавно называть человека, с которым он переспал этой ночью, доктором, но, пожалуй, Чехову это нравилось.  
Павел потянулся, с удовольствием ощущая сытость во всем теле и никоим образом не жалея о том, что произошло.  
Было невозможно заставить себя встать - он пошарил рукой по полу, смутно припоминая, что где-то здесь должны были быть его штаны, но, увы, ничего не обнаружил. Укутавшись в одеяло, он подтянулся на локтях и, посмотрев на пол, с удивлением не заметил на нем никакой одежды - оглядевшись, он заметил свою форму, аккуратно висящую на спинке стула, стоявшего у стола.  
Когда Чехов уже застегивал штаны, дверь в каюту раскрылась, и он инстинктивно прижал к себе майку, лихорадочно придумывая объяснение тому, что в каюте корабельного врача может делать (кроме самого очевидного, естественно) полураздетый энсин. Однако в комнату вошел сам МакКой, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
\- Я сейчас, - Чехов почувствовал, что неотвратимо краснеет. - Только...  
\- Чай, - тот протянул ему кружку, над которой неправильной спиралью поднимался пар. - Не думал, что ты проснешься так рано. И куда это, спрашивается, ты собрался?  
Кружка была восхитительно горячей и грела ладони, и Чехов справедливо заметил, что легко может избежать ответа, отпив содержимое.  
Чай оказался черным, крепким и едва сладким, но гораздо лучше, чем подавали в столовой.  
\- Чехов, - доктор присел на край стола, скрестив руки на груди и внимательно глядя на него. - Позволь уточнить один вопрос. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поставили точку здесь и сейчас?  
Чехов помедлил, прежде чем ответить.   
\- Нет, - он стискивал бока горячей кружки, все больше и больше нервничая. Это было непривычно, вести подобный серьезный разговор. - А вы?  
Чехов спросил это как можно равнодушнее, но, если судить по саркастическому взгляду, адресованному ему, получилось как-то не очень. МакКой закатил глаза, покачал головой и, протянув руку, забрал у Павла кружку и поставил ее на стол.  
\- Дьявол, наверное, это будет очень сложно, - он положил свою тяжелую руку ему на шею и мягко, но настойчиво притянул к себе. От горячего дыхания на виске, у Чехова сладко потянуло в животе. - Это неправильно, противоречит всем законам морали и этики, моим собственным принципам, но раз уж я начал, то нет, черт возьми, нет, - последние слова он пробормотал практически в рот Чехову и жадно, настойчиво и жестко поцеловал его, прижав к себе. - Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать.  
Этот жест был красноречиво собственнический, и Чехов почувствовал, как, наконец, расслабился - легкомысленно закинул руки доктору на шею, словно девчонка в каком-то глупом фильме, и прижался ближе, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла чужого, но неуловимо-знакомого тела.  
\- Итак, - МакКой позволил ему чуть отстраниться, соскользнув шершавой ладонью на поясницу. - Что насчет отдыха?  
\- Отличная идея, - Чехов широко улыбнулся, а доктор усмехнулся в ответ.


End file.
